


Warmth

by royalwilds



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalwilds/pseuds/royalwilds
Summary: Fenris does not enjoy the cold.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from cheekywithcullen on my Tumblr; fenny cannot stand the cold and tries to warm his feetsies up on hawke

Winters in Ferelden were harsh, so growing up Hawke was always used to the bitter cold. In fact she quite liked the chill, she always felt too hot. She wondered if it was because she used so much fire magic or if she was just naturally warm blooded.

Now Fenris, his opinion differed on the cold. She remembered his first year in Kirkwall, how as the weather got colder it seemed like he got more grumpy. She asked him if he had a coat or a cape and the glare she got back was sufficient enough of an answer.

Hawke made it a point to stop by a few stalls to find the perfect cape for him, she also got a pair of boots and socks. She wasn’t sure if he would care for anything to be on his feet but she was happy to give him the option.

She had stealthily entered into his mansion when he wasn’t there and left the pile of stuff on his bed for him to find, after the incident with the book she wasn’t sure how much he liked gifts. She hoped he’d be more inclined to use the stuff if it was left anonymously.

Hawke noticed that he didn’t have very many blankets either, she made a mental note to get him some more blankets when she had the chance.

She remembers a time when Fenris and her sat in front of the fire drinking. They had chatted about many things that night, their conversations mostly lighthearted that night. A few glasses of wine in he found himself complaining about how cold it got in Kirkwall, it was never so cold in Tevinter.

Hawke remembered laughing lightly at the cute scowl that had covered his face, for a moment she nearly went Fereldan pride on him and told him that a Kirkwall winter couldn’t hold a candle to the ones she was used to. Instead she opted for merely teasing “Really? I never would have noticed with that smile you get when on those chilly days.”

Today had been quite a chilly day she thought to herself as she finished up a couple of replies to letters she had gotten. She made her way up to her room, opening the door slowly in case Fenris was already asleep. The fire was burning nicely but she put a few more logs in since she knew it was probably a lot colder to Fenris.

She glanced up to the bed spotting Fenris’ figure on the bed under the covers. Hawke grabbed one of the heavier blankets out of the cabinet before crawling onto the bed, she laid the blanket out over Fenris before she pulled her robe off and got under the covers.

Hawke snuggled up to Fenris, pressing herself to his back before wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Fenris.” she said softly. “Are you awake.”

The only reply she got was his ice cold feet being pressed to her legs. She let out a shriek at the contact. A low laugh rumbled in his chest as he turned to face her. 

“Maker! Fenris, your feet are colder than Ferelden.” she exclaimed. This only prolonged Fenris’ laughing. Hawke found herself smiling, a warmth filling her chest as she took in his warm laugh and smile. She loved it when he smiled.

Her smile grew as a wicked thought crossed her mind. She felt her fingers grow cold as she summoned a mild ice spell in her hand. She reached forward her hand sliding under his shirt to press her icy hand against his stomach. 

Fenris was the one to let out a shriek this time and Hawke let out a loud laugh clutching her stomach. She looked over only to see Fenris with his default grumpy face.

“I’m sorry.” she said with a face that didn’t express the same thought as her words. A few laughs slipped through her lips. Fenris’s face remained unchanged. “To be fair, you started it.” she said. 

Hawke reached out to him, her hand warm again. Her hand caressed up his arm, stopping on his neck. 

“I’m sorry.” she said again, this time without laughing. She gave him the puppy eyes, she would work up a fake tear if she had to. 

”You are forgiven.” he finally said. She moved forward quickly kissing him before moving her kisses to his cheek and forehead, basically anywhere on his face she could reach. She relished the smile that returned to his face.

Later she found herself curled up against his chest, drowsiness settling over her as she brushed her hand lightly against his chest. She moved his still cold feet between her legs.

“You know if you ever wore those socks I gave you, you wouldn’t have this problem.” she said with a playful tone.


End file.
